(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pen, and more particularly, to a multi-purpose pen that not provides writing functions, but also serves as control pen for touch panels as well as fulfilling illumination and indication purposes.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Men have long since been targeting at providing conveniences in writing. Referring to FIG. 1 showing a prior laser pen, a laser device is placed at an interior of the laser pen, and a button 11 is provided at an exterior. When a user presses the button, light beams from a light emitting diode are emitted out to the exterior via a pen end 12. The prior laser pen is not different from ordinary pens with respect to writing functions, and therefore although the laser pen provides originality but has limited purposes. In addition, the laser pen cannot be applied to touch panels, while having high manufacturing costs without major breakthrough in appearance. Above all, the laser pen is highly likely being switched on due to unintentional contacts. Therefore, the laser pen is not widely accepted on the market. It is a vital task as how to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks.